


Mars

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too dumb to make a fanvid, so I made this.<br/>I own none of these, just put them together.</p><p>Lyrics: “Mars” by Sleeping At Last<br/>Lines: Captain America I, II, III</p><p>Listen to the song at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtU_7SHYEnI  <br/>Warning of heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars

_We laid our names to rest_

_Along the dotted line._

_We left our date of birth_

_And our history behind._

 

 _-_ You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. Seriously, Jersey?

 _-_ You get your orders?

_-_ Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.

_-_ I should be going.

_-_ Come on, man. My last night. Gotta get you cleaned off.

_-_ Why, where we going?

_-_ The future.

 

_We were full of life,_

_We could barely hold it in._

_-_ Don't do anything stupid until I get back.

 _-_ How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.

 _-_ You're a punk.

 _-_ Jerk.

 

_We were amateurs at war,_

_Strangers to suffering._

 

 _-_ Do you want to kill Nazis?

 _-_ I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.

 

 

_We made our families proud_

_But scared at the same time._

_-_ Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing, that you must stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.

 _-_ To the little guys.

 

 

_We promised we’d be safe,_

_Another lie from the front lines._

_-_ I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th.

 _-_ You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy.

 _-_ Please tell me he's alive, sir. B-A-R...

 _-_ I can spell.

 

_Our backs against the wall,_

_We’re surrounded and afraid._

_-_ I thought you were dead.

 _-_ I thought you were smaller. What happened to you?

 _-_ I joined the army.

 _-_ Did it hurt?

 _-_ A little.

 _-_ Permanent?

 _-_ So far.

_Our lives now in the hands_

_Of the soldiers taking aim._

 

 _-_ Gotta get a rope or something.

 _-_ Just go, get out of here.

 _-_ No, not without you.

_Our questions ricochet_

_Like broken satellites:_

_How our bodies, born to heal,_

_Become so prone to die?_

_-_ They are all idiots.

 _-_ What about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?

 _-_ Hell, no.

 _-_ That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.

…

 _-_ Bucky!

 

_Though time is ruthless,_

_It showed us kindness in the end,_

 

 _-_ You've been asleep, Cap, for almost seventy years.

 _-_ You gonna be okay?

 _-_ Yeah, just...

_By slowing down enough,_

_A second chance to make amends._

_-_ Bucky?

 _-_ Who the hell is Bucky?

_As life replayed, we heard a voice proclaim:_

_"lay your weapons down!_

_They’re calling off the war_

_-_ Sergeant Barnes.

 _-_ Bucky, no!

 _-_ The procedure has already started. You are to be the new fist of HYDRA.

 _-_ Put him on ice.

_On account of losing track_

_Of what we’re fighting for."_

_-_ Mission report. Mission report now.

 _-_ The man on the bridge. Who was he?

 _-_ You met him earlier this week on another assignment.

 _-_ I knew him.

 _-_ Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society's at a tipping point between order and chaos. And tomorrow morning, we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves.

 _-_ But I knew him.

 

_So we found our way back home,_

_Let our cuts and bruises heal._

_-_ None of that's your fault, Steve.

 _-_ Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.

_While a brand-new war began,_

_One that no one else could feel._

_-_ Whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop.

 _-_ I don't know if I can do that.

 _-_ Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you.

 _-_ He will.

 

_Our nights have grown so long._

_Now we beg for sound advice._

_"let the brokenness be felt_

_till you reach the other side._

_-_ You know me.

 _-_ No, I don't!

 _-_ You've known me your whole life. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.

 _-_ Shut up!

 _-_ I'm not gonna fight you.

 _-_ You're my friend.

 _-_ You're my mission. You're my mission!

 _-_ Then finish it.

 _-_ Because I'm with you to the end of the line.

_There is goodness in the heart_

_Of every broken man_

_-_ I don't do that anymore.

 _-_ The people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive.

 _-_ That's smart. Good strategy.

_Who comes right up to the edge_

_Of losing everything he has."_

_-_ This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck.

 _-_ It always ends in a fight _._

_We were young enough to sign_

_Along the dotted line._

 

 _-_ What's gonna happen to your friends?

 _-_ Whatever it is, I'll deal with it.

 _-_ I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve.

 _-_ What you did all those years... It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.

 _-_ I know. But I did it.

_Now we’re young enough to try_

_To build a better life._

_-_ You sure about this?

 _-_ I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing...

 

_To build a better life._

_-_ …for everybody.

 

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
